Carelessness
by Erendyce
Summary: Sometimes, even Squalo could be careless, especially when facing a certain Rain Guardian. TYL!S80&TYL!80S. M content.


Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me...

**Carelessness**

"The Rain brat is asking for a communication line with you." Lussuria announced to Xanxus. "He says he has a report for you."

Xanxus barely moved from his seat.

"I don't care about that scum." he said with his usual disdain. Lussuria sighed inwardly. He knew his boss hated anything – or anyone – that was related to Tsunayoshi Sawada but it seemed that this time, the news Takeshi Yamamoto was bringing with him were of utmost importance.

"But booooss! It's a report about the Millefiore activities!"

"Then tell the other scum to deal with it." Naturally, by "other scum", the Varia of Sun didn't have any trouble understanding it was Squalo his boss was talking about.

"Voooooiiiii!" A roar was heard behind Lussuria. Speak of the devil.

"Squalo!" Lussuria exclaimed cheerfully. "Perfect timing! Boss said..."

"I heard what he said! And that stupid Takeshi Yamamoto had better have a good reason to contact us!" Squalo replied as he stormed out and headed for the communication room.

He established a secure line, and a second later the face of the Rain Guardian appeared on the huge screen.

"_Squalo!_" Yamamoto's face lit up. "_For some reason I was almost sure you'd be the one answering._"

"Cut the crap." Squalo replied dryly. "The news?"

"_Oh yeah._" Yamamoto's face suddenly turned serious. "_The Varia intelligence reported some highly suspicious movements of Millefiore troops in several countries, including Japan, but it seems that most of their forces are heading for Italy. They're probably planning a massive attack there, though it should take them a few months to get ready. We're sabotaging all the minor bases we find but that won't delay them for much longer._"

"Tch. Let them come and try us. Anyway, I want the exact location of their main bases in Italy. Think you can do that?"

"_Anything for you, my dear Squalo._" Yamamoto replied, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Vooii! Don't start getting all sweet on me!" Squalo warned him.

"_I miss you, Squalo. I'll come to see you in two days, ok?_" the younger swordsman merely replied.

"Nine years since the first time I fought you and you're still as stupid as ever!"

"_Nine years, one month and eleven days, more precisely. And five years, three months and seven days since I joined the Varia intelligence on Tsuna's request._"

"That's not my point! Stop wasting my time and get back to work!" Squalo snapped back, making Yamamoto laugh.

"_Fine, fine! I'll see you in two days then!_"

Irritated, Squalo cut the communication line. After all those years, he couldn't understand how come he still hadn't killed Yamamoto yet; even worse, he hadn't been able to spot the moment they had become what they were right now. He had been careless. It had sneaked between them progressively, without Squalo noticing, and had taken over them without a warning. The time for the Varia of Rain to realize it, it was already too late. He had cursed his own carelessness, but it hadn't prevented unsuspected things to happen.

The most romantic ones would call them 'lovers' while the most pragmatic ones would assert they were purely sex friends. Well, screw them all. For Squalo, that kind of relationship didn't have a name.

How the hell could they be lovers or even friends when the only thing Squalo wanted was to beat the crap out of Yamamoto? Seriously, he could decide to cut ties whenever he wished and it'd be over. It couldn't even be called a relationship, could it?

But somehow, for some unknown reason, it seemed that the next two days passed very, very slowly.

* * *

When Yamamoto stepped into the reception room of the Varia base, Squalo was barely surprised by his appearance. The same black suit as ever, same dark green shirt, same black tie, all impeccably ironed and worn. The passing years had made Yamamoto slightly taller than Squalo, which didn't prevent the latter from calling him a brat; but the brat had truly changed since the first time they'd met. Almost ten years of war against the Millefiore had definitely erased that cheerful and childish expression from his face; and now the maturity he displayed left no doubt on his reliability during missions.

Oh, he did smile and laugh, but whenever he did, there was always a hint of seriousness in it. Even now, as he was walking to Squalo with papers under his arm, the Varia of Rain couldn't help but think that Yamamoto was way more grown-up than some people he knew, like a certain Varia of Sun of Storm, for instance.

"Got the info we need?" Squalo asked bluntly before Yamamoto got the time to greet him.

"Yes, I brought you the current locations of all the Millefiore bases we know." Yamamoto replied, handing the papers. "Anyway, how have you been doing?" he then asked with a faint smile. "We've been so busy lately there was barely any time for us to see each other."

Squalo grabbed the papers and glared at Yamamoto upon hearing the question.

"Stop asking stupid things." he replied while skimming through the pages. He frowned. "They're more numerous than what I imagined."

"Yes, and Tsuna told me he's having a hard time fighting against them in Japan. The whole country is a battlefield." Then, looking away, the younger swordsman added almost to himself: "I wonder if I should go back to Japan..."

"Tch, and where's your idiotically stubborn faith for Sawada gone?"

Yamamoto looked at his former tutor with round eyes for a second, then laughed.

"You're right. Tsuna will manage."

"As for the Italian bases, we'll have to strike quickly before they move. I need to inform my stupid boss about this." Squalo said as he walked past Yamamoto, but as he did so, he felt a pair of arms pulling him by the waist and his back bumped against a welcoming chest.

"Squalo, I really _did_ miss you." Yamamoto breathed in the older swordsman's ear. And as if to emphasize his point, he started laying several kisses on his neck, but Squalo shook his head away impatiently.

"Not here and not now. I must inform my boss first." he said dryly with a hint of annoyance. "You know where to wait." he added, removing Yamamoto's arms. The Rain Guardian sighed, then smiled.

"Alright, I'll wait for you then." he replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Squalo had barely stepped into his room that he was pulled into a hungry yet tender kiss. _'Impatient kid'_ he thought to himself while wrapping his arms around Yamamoto's neck. Their tongues met, licking and lapping, their lips never separating. How long had it been since the last time? Probably a month or two. Not that Squalo had missed Yamamoto. On that point he had avoided being careless and had never ever giver a sign that he missed Yamamoto. Because he didn't miss him. Still, it didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the times when they were finally given some time alone, with only the two of them, because – Squalo would never admit it out loud – the Rain Guardian was damn skilled in both the giving and receiving end.

Squalo grabbed Yamamoto's hair and yanked his head back.

"Voooii, I need some air, you know." he grunted, slightly panting and looking into those two chocolate brown eyes. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. I've just been waiting for too long. Anyway, it's my turn today."

Squalo cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure? I don't remember the last time." he said.

"Last time, you were so upset by Xanxus that you came to me, had me pinned against the wall and released your frustration so well that it took me a few hours before I could walk again." Yamamoto reminded him, an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, true." Squalo merely replied.

"So this time I'll have my revenge."

Squalo didn't believe his last words even a single second. Takeshi was simply too gentle. It was always the same when he was leading. It'd be slow – but not too much because Squalo hated that – Yamamoto would lead the dance with care, not rushing anything and taking his time to bring both of them to the pinnacle of pleasure. And this time was not different.

Yamamoto gently pulled Squalo to the bed and had the latter lie beneath him, kissing him to breathlessness Clothes were quickly discarded, allowing the warm yet chilling contact of skin against skin. While Yamamoto was letting his lips trail over Squalo's neck and collarbone, the older swordsman gasped, but not too loudly. He couldn't be careless and let Yamamoto believe that he had missed the brat too. Yet, as Yamamoto pulled back and looked at him, Squalo's right hand didn't hesitate to roam all over the Rain Guardian's tanned chest, his fingers following the curves of the muscles that'd have made most men jealous of. No matter what, it was always a delight to see and touch such a body, and satisfaction flashed in Squalo's eyes.

"You haven't neglected your training." he commented.

"Glad you appreciate the sight." Yamamoto replied with a smile as he slipped his fingers into Squalo's silver strands of hair. "You'll have to tell me someday how you manage to take care of your hair so well."

"Voooii! Are you here to talk about my hair?" Squalo asked, irritated.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yamamoto apologized, laughing. "I tend to forget you're not the patient type."

"No shit." Squalo said as he pulled Yamamoto into a forceful kiss, biting the lip and drawing blood out of it. Yamamoto winced but was used to the treatment. His hand trailed on Squalo's thigh, feeling the scars marring his skin, and started caressing the slender yet firm leg.

The next second, his head was yanked back again and his gaze met with Squalo's annoyed one.

"Stop touching me as if I was a damn girl!" he snapped.

"That wasn't my intention, Squalo." Yamamoto smiled apologetically. "It's just that it's been so long since the last time I was allowed to touch you..."

"Then cut the crap and just fuck me already!"

Yamamoto laughed again and kissed Squalo.

"Alright then." he whispered against the older swordsman's lips. "I'll give you a small present first. And without wasting another second, he lowered himself to Squalo's crotch and took his member in.

Squalo hissed at the sudden hotness and grabbed Yamamoto's head firmly. It was at that exact moment that he remembered that the first time he had been careless was under those very same circumstances; at that time, Squalo had involuntarily let out a noise of obvious pleasure, which had taught Yamamoto that Squalo didn't dislike the service at all. Well, at least the brat was devoted enough to look for any way to please him whenever they were together; that was the main good point of having Yamamoto as a partner.

Squalo pressed Yamamoto's face closer, forcing him to take him whole and smirking when the younger man didn't protest. He was drinking on him at a torturingly slow pace, making Squalo grit his teeth impatiently; heat building up around his lower areas and threatening to burst at any time yet without being able to; it was maddening. The only thing he wanted right now was to switch their places, pin Yamamoto on the mattress and fuck him mindless; but it wasn't his turn today, and he always took pride in following turns. Next time, he'd be able have his way with Yamamoto, but for now, the only thing he could do was to let himself being taken care of by his pupil.

After all those years, Yamamoto knew damn well which spots could make Squalo turn mad, and he didn't hesitate to tease those same very spots with his tongue, simply for the pleasure of having Squalo arch his back and groan while thrusting a bit deeper in Yamamoto's mouth. At that pace, it only took Squalo a minute to come, and he immediately released his grip on Yamamoto while exhaling of pleasure. The Rain Guardian pulled back and swallowed the seed, whipping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Tch, just spit it out next time. It's gross." Squalo let out.

"How many times will I have to tell you that I don't like wasting any part of you?" Yamamoto answered, leaning down on Squalo again and pressing their bodies together.

"That sounds even grosser!" the Varia of Rain snapped back before he was shut up by a kiss. Damn brat, never listening to anyone but himself. And that stupid habit to kiss him every minute wasn't much to Squalo's liking. He just wanted to have sex, and he didn't need all the petty kissing and touching and whatnot he deemed completely useless. He could feel Yamamoto's arousal between his legs, and it was always a mystery to him how the brat could keep such self-control; annoyed, he wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's waist as a clear invitation to hurry up.

It seemed that Yamamoto wasn't as stupid as Squalo liked to claim, for he quickly understood the invitation and proceeded with slipping a hand down to Squalo's entrance, ready to insert a first finger in. The older swordsman clicked his tongue of annoyance.

"Don't bother with that and just fuck me already." he said dryly.

"You may get hurt..." Yamamoto protested, knowing very well that it was useless.

"Vooii! Just who do you think I am?" Squalo raved at him, as expected. It made Yamamoto chuckle.

"Alright, alright." the latter replied. He positioned himself carefully and pressed his member against Squalo's entrance, pushing in slowly despite the pair of legs urging him to speed up. No matter what, he didn't want to hurt Squalo, he simply couldn't. He tried his best to go in as smoothly as he could, but it didn't prevent Squalo from wincing at the intrusion. His arms were wrapped around Yamamoto's neck and his ragged breathing only served to stir Yamamoto's desire for him.

As soon as he was completely inside of Squalo, he started moving his hips slowly, barely standing the tightness wrapping him and making him call forth all his willpower to keep control of his movements. But having Squalo as a partner didn't help him. The latter kept testing his nerves by thrusting himself on Yamamoto while panting in what seemed to be a mix of both pleasure and pain, and soon enough, the treatment got the better of the Rain Guardian who let himself be taken in by Squalo's hunger.

Their joined bodies moved in unison, sharing the same intense passion of merging into each other, and at some point, it seemed to Yamamoto that he wasn't the one to lead the dance anymore. He was completely trapped in Squalo's fiery embrace and could only try his best to keep up with the wild pace. Rustles of sheets filled the room which had been silent for much too long, broken with pants, gasps and sounds of wet kisses laid on bare skin. Yamamoto buried his face in the crook of Squalo's neck, licking and scraping it with his teeth – he knew his tutor liked it, he had found out about it the second time Squalo had been careless – though without drawing blood because blood wasn't really to his taste. _He_ wasn't a shark, at least.

Squalo's low pants were getting more and more irregular, announcing his soon-to-be-reached limits; he clung to Yamamoto enough to leave red marks on his back, taking the younger male in as much as he could at each thrust. Two months of deprivation had turned him into a famished shark, and it was well-known that a famished shark could get extremely dangerous. Yamamoto had learnt that all too well, yet he didn't mind being drained to exhaustion by Squalo for at least, it meant that he was able to _do_ something for him.

His mind started turning blank as he felt his own release coming and with a few more thrusts, both swordsmen came one after the other, with a 'Squalo!' on a side and an unintelligible noise that sounded more like a 'Fuck, yes!' on the other side. Yamamoto barely had time to take his breath back that Squalo shoved him on the side, sitting up and ready to resume his life. However, when Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his waist again, the Varia of Rain merely sighed of annoyance.

"Stay a bit more. Just a bit more." Yamamoto whispered at his ear. "I have to leave in an hour anyway."

"Tch. Fine." Squalo replied dryly as he rested against Yamamoto's chest.

* * *

"Fran! Bel! Report Immediately!" Squalo shouted in the communication device, perched on a tree branch. He frowned at the interference in his earphone and growled in irritation. "Vooiii! Fran! Bel!"

"_Fran's speaking._" a very flat voice replied. "_Bel-sempai and I have destroyed the south wing of the base, though Bel-sempai wasn't very usef-_" The sound of several blades sinking in fabric was heard. "_Bel-sempai! Can you please stop throwing these at me? It's dangerous..._"

"Tch." At the same moment, a very loud crackling made him wince and a second later, a vein popped out of his temple. "I'll kill him... I'll fucking kill him! Damn boss, stop breaking the fucking earphones already!"

"_Oooh, the captain is upset._" Fran's voice was heard again.

"_Probably because the Rain brat's gone back to Japan._" another voice added.

"Vooiiii! Mind your own business!" Squalo's temper started eroding.

"_Oops, I think you upset the captain, Bel-sempai._"

"_Shut up, frog._"

"_Captaaain, Bel-sempai is attacking me again._"

"Stop messing around and come back to the base!" Squalo shouted before switching off his device. Saying that Squalo was enraged was an understatement. Idiots. They were all a whole bunch of idiots. Bel, Fran, Xanxus, Takeshi.

Squalo jumped off the tree, careful to avoid the corpses at his feet. What if Yamamoto had to go back to Japan? It was an emergency, Sawada had called him back for help there and it's not like Squalo was worried about him. No matter how stupid, Yamamoto was strong – not that the Varia of Rain would have admitted out loud – and he'd come back to Italy for sure.

But for now, he didn't have time to bother with such futilities; they were in the middle of a war with the Millefiore and had their hands full enough with Byakuran's troops to worry about anything else.

The sound of a crack made him turn round immediately and an eerie smirk appeared on his lips at the sight of the dozen men ready to take him down.

"Perfect timing, you trash." he said as he charged them, unleashing all his frustration and fury.

* * *

"Yamamoto... ah... Squalo's on the communication line and he'd like to talk to you." Tsuna said cautiously, standing at the door of the Guardian's room. "I told him you're not really in a good state for that, but he insisted. Do you want me to tell him to call again later?"

Yamamoto turned his eyes to Tsuna and smiled, then shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll go." he replied softly.

"You don't have to force yourself, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, concerned. "If you don't want to, then I can..."

"Don't worry, really." Yamamoto interrupted him, standing up from his bed and walking to the door. As he walked past Tsuna, he laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and left the room.

While walking to the communication room of the Japanese base, he already had a fair idea of what Squalo was calling him for. He hadn't given the Varia any news for a whole week, after all. Squalo was probably pretty angry against him, but then again, when was he not? Yamamoto almost chuckled at the thought, but instead, he merely sighed as he opened the door.

Grabbing the microphone, he established the line and as expected, the scowling face of Superbi Squalo appeared.

"_About damn time!_" he shouted. "_What the hell have you been doing?_"

And for some unexplainable reason, Yamamoto snapped at the question. Usually, he could stand Squalo's temper very well, thank you very much, but not this time. Not after what had happened. He kept his face impassive, instead of his usual smile.

"Hello, Squalo. I'm glad to see you too." he said almost formally. "What business do you have with me?"

Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Squalo who barely managed to hide his surprise. On a slightly cooler tone, he asked:

"_Hey, what's your problem? You didn't answer any of my messages so I had to call directly at the base._"

"There's no problem, Squalo. We've managed to secure the area, as Tsuna mentioned in his report and we're patrolling around." Yamamoto replied.

"_Like hell there's no problem! It's written all over your face that you have a damn problem!_"

"..."

Yamamoto looked away, keeping silent.

"_Don't ignore me like that!_" Squalo raved. "_If you're done over there, what the hell are you waiting for to come back to Italy?_"

"I... have to stay here a bit longer." Yamamoto hesitated, then went on: "Some unexpected stuff happened and I have to take care of them."

Even if Squalo didn't have the reputation to be particularly sensitive, he didn't miss the hint of barely repressed sorrow in the younger man's words. He frowned.

"_What happened?_" he demanded more than asked.

"It's nothing... important. At least, it's nothing you should worry about."

"_Fucking brat._" Squalo snapped back before cutting the line.

Yamamoto sighed and put the microphone down, then ruffled his hair. Well, if he had the slightest hope that Squalo would have insisted on knowing what the problem was, then he had just been proven wrong. Of course Squalo wouldn't concern himself with him; he had always made it obvious that their... relationship was purely physical.

Yamamoto punched the table, gritting his teeth. It was unlike him to bother about such details, but right now, he needed Squalo. He needed him badly. He needed to hear Squalo's harsh voice, to see his arrogant face, to touch his silky hair, to feel his reassuring presence... But Squalo wasn't there. Yamamoto would have never imagined it was possible to feel so empty and non-existent. Oh, Tsuna and the others were there, but they were his close friends, not people he could ask physical comfort from.

The Rain Guardian came back to his room and dropped on the bed, sighing again and realizing that all the times he missed Squalo were absolutely nothing compared with this time. Eyes closed, he barely noticed it when sleep took over him.

* * *

"Vooooooiiiii!"

_Great. Now I'm even hearing voices._ Yamamoto thought, slowly waking up though his mind was still pretty misty.

"Wake up the fuck up, trash!"

_Too noisy..._ Yamamoto eyelids opened partly at first, then widened immediately when he saw a pair of legs in leather trousers and something rather long and shiny next to them. He sat up on his bed and surprised painted on his face.

"S-Squalo?" he asked, incredulous.

"No, I'm your mother." the Varia of Rain replied acidly. "Now tell me what the hell your problem is." he added immediately after.

Given the fact that Yamamoto had just been woken up in a rather stormy way to find an irritated Squalo standing in front of him and looking ready to kill him; it took him a few seconds to understand what Squalo was talking about. He lowered his pained eyes and managed to give a reply:

"It's... it's not something you should bother about. Anyway, what brings you here?" he asked in an attempt at changing the conversation.

"I asked you a question first!" Squalo snapped.

"It wasn't really a question..." The moment Yamamoto pronounced those words, he knew it was a bad idea. Squalo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer threateningly.

"Are you looking for a fight?" he asked icily.

However, Yamamoto's only answer was to smash his lips against Squalo's and force his way in. Of course, Squalo counter-attacked immediately and the younger male let him shove his tongue without any resistance. He wanted Squalo so much it hurt, and now that the man was right there, with him, there was no way he could resist; he wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck, pulling him as close to him as possible and never letting their lips separate a single second. He moaned slightly when Squalo rubbed his palate with his tongue as if to invite him to do it again; but Squalo merely pushed him on the bed and straddled him, getting rid of his sword which fell on the ground loudly, and stared at Yamamoto with cold eyes.

"Fucking brat." he spat out, but Yamamoto merely smiled and said softly:

"It's your turn, Squalo."

The carnivorous look he read in Squalo's eyes filled him with satisfaction, and when the older male almost ripped his shirt open, his whole body was shaken with tremors. Whenever it was Squalo leading, it was always ferocious and fiery, intense and violent, burning and passionate. Squalo hated wasting time, and Yamamoto gladly let him do whatever he wanted with his body; though right now, it was more an unconditional surrender to Squalo's embrace.

Yamamoto clung to him desperately, wanting every inch of his being to feel Squalo's furious assaults. He could already feel their arousals building up and his breathing was getting irregular; Squalo was quick, in a matter of seconds, both men were already panting and rocking their bodies together restlessly, wild fire running in their veins and threatening to consume them in the flames on indulgence. And when Squalo entered him suddenly, Yamamoto arched his back in pure ecstasy and gasped Squalo's name, prompting the other man to claim him with more passion than ever.

Silver strands of hair were falling around them like a veil isolating them from the outside world while both men were drowning in their own desires, only listening to their bodies needs. How many times Squalo rammed into Yamamoto, the latter didn't know and didn't care about it; every thrust was like a shot of raw electricity through his whole body and he could only crave for more, mentally pleased that 'more' was definitely part of Squalo's vocabulary. Yamamoto's arms never let go of Squalo, even after the first time the latter came inside of him; instead he whispered at Squalo's ear a few words that were enough to fuel the older swordsman's fire.

"You asked for it." Squalo whispered back.

After a while, Yamamoto stopped counting how many times he let Squalo take him, simply losing himself in the carnal delights he was offered. At some point, even Squalo was surprised by Yamamoto's endurance but decided it wasn't such a bad thing after all. And it's not like he didn't know what was wrong with the Guardian of Rain.

His head resting in the crook of Squalo's shoulder and one hand over Squalo's chest, Yamamoto sighed.

"What's with that sigh?" Squalo asked sharply. "Still unsatisfied?"

"No, that's not it." Yamamoto replied. He inspired deeply and let out with a pained voice: "My father... was killed during a raid."

"Tch, I know that."

Yamamoto sat up and looked at his tutor who hadn't opened his eyes, surprised, but the latter merely shrugged.

"Sawada told me." he said.

"And you still came here to ask me what my problem was?"

"Just wanted to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Yamamoto remained silent.

"Are you complaining that I came here? If you are, I can go back immediately." Squalo went on, eyes still closed. He felt Yamamoto's hand trailing slowly over his chest.

"No, I'm not." the younger male replied softly. "Thank you for coming."

"Tch, stupid brat. Are you coming back to Italy with me?" Squalo asked, finally opening his eyes to look straight at Yamamoto.

Hesitation painted on his face.

"Actually I... I have to stay here. You know... Well, I guess I can tell you now though Tsuna wanted to send Xanxus a message about it. You remember what I told you a few months ago about bringing our younger selves here? Well, Tsuna wants to put the plan into action very soon, and he needs all his Guardians with him."

Squalo didn't pronounce a word. Yes he knew about the plan, and he had always convinced himself that it didn't matter if Takeshi would leave for an undetermined amount of time; but now, he wasn't so sure about it anymore. Yamamoto noticed the disappointed look on his face, but chose to remain silent about it. He knew Squalo never liked it when he pointed out the few times he was careless and showed that he actually missed him – even a tiny bit.

Leaning down, he sealed their lips, smiling inwardly at Squalo's surprisingly gentle strokes in his hair. Carelessness wasn't necessarily a defect.

-  
_A/N:Done! It's been quite some time I promised a friend to write a reverse S80, so here it is! Hope you liked it :]_


End file.
